July 13, 2014
Lineup Kia Soul Stage * 11:30 - Crown the Empire * 12:30 - Less Than Jake * 1:30 - Parkway Drive * 2:30 - For Today * 3:30 - Enter Shikari * 4:30 - Motionless in White * 5:30 - The Ghost Inside * 6:30 - Breathe Carolina * 7:30 - Yellowcard Kia Electric Soul Stage * 12:00 - Mayday Parade * 1:00 - The Summer Set * 2:00 - The Story So Far * 3:00 - Bowling for Soup * 4:00 - Falling in Reverse * 5:00 - The Devil Wears Prada * 6:00 - Four Year Strong * 7:00 - We the Kings * 8:00 - Of Mice & Men Monster Stage * 11:30 - Vanna * 12:15 - Chelsea Grin * 1:00 - The Word Alive * 1:45 - Ice Nine Kills * 2:30 - Born of Osiris * 3:15 - The Color Morale * 4:00 - For All Those Sleeping * 4:45 - Ghost Town * 5:30 - Every Time I Die * 6:15 - Stray from the Path * 7:00 - Terror * 7:45 - Attila Warheads Stage * 12:00 - The Maine * 1:00 - This Wild Life * 2:00 - The Protomen * 3:00 - Mod Sun * 4:00 - We Are the In Crowd * 5:00 - Saves the Day * 6:00 - The Ready Set * 7:00 - Cute is What We Aim For * 8:00 - Bad Rabbits Journeys Stage * 11:30 - Secrets * 12:30 - Air Dubai * 1:30 - Volumes * 2:30 - Lionize * 3:30 - Issues * 4:30 - Real Friends * 5:30 - Beebs and Her Money Makers * 6:30 - Bayside * 7:30 - Echosmith Beatport Stage * 11:20 - Antiserum * 12:00 - Pacific Dub * 12:55 - Captain Capa * 1:50 - Crizzly * 2:45 - K. Flay * 3:40 - MC Chris * 4:35 - Sleeper Agent * 5:30 - Wax * 6:10 - Nicola Bear * 6:50 - Watsky * 7:30 - Scout * 8:10 - NiT GriT Ernie Ball Stage * 11:15 - Alyssa Marie * 11:45 - Life on the Sideline * 12:15 - Set Sail at Sunrise * 12:45 - Currents * 1:15 - Que Sera * 1:50 - Face the King * 2:30 - The City Shakeup * 3:10 - Close Your Eyes * 3:50 - PVRIS * 4:30 - Mixtapes * 5:10 - I Fight Dragons * 5:50 - Courage My Love * 6:30 - Chunk! No, Captain Chunk! * 7:10 - A Skylit Drive * 7:55 - I, the Breather Hard Rock Kevin Says Stage * 11:25 - Get Scared * 12:05 - I The Mighty * 12:45 - State Champs * 1:25 - Plague Vendor * 2:05 - Dangerkids * 2:45 - Heart to Heart * 3:25 - Mike Brindini and the New York Rock * 4:05 - Beartooth * 4:45 - Unlocking the Truth * 5:25 - Scare Don't Fear * 6:05 - Teenage Bottlerocket * 6:45 - Survive This! * 7:25 - Neck Deep Acoustic Basement Stage * 11:05 - Nick Santino * 11:35 - PJ Bond * 12:05 - Brian Marquis * 12:40 - Rob Lynch * 1:20 - Front Porch Step * 2:00 - Anthony Raneri * 2:35 - I The Mighty * 3:30 - Elder Brother * 4:30 - Light Years * 5:30 - Mike Herrera * 6:30 - Bad Rabbits Category:2014 shows